


In Love And In Death

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Execution, Feels, Miscarriage, Murder, Other, harsh reality, start of friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is asked by Nile to fetch a fellow senior officer. When she finds her in her room. Annie is confronted with a situation she wasn't trained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love And In Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random headcanon that came to me before bed the other day. I decided to write it since it would be a simple one shot.

"Has anyone seen Nicole?!" Nile shouted out of his office and out into the hallway. A few of the new recruits jumped from his booming voice. 

Annie gave him a sideways glance and felt a bit annoyed at the demand. She had never been the morning person sort of type. There was also something even less likeable about being stared down after waking up.

"Annie. I want you to go to Nicole's quarters. Bring her down here this instant!" Nile ordered the blond who could have slit his throat with her smirk. 

"Sure. There is nothing better to do with my time, apparently." Annie murmured as she stalked off to the woman's room.

Nicole had been a part of the Military Brigade for a few years now. She wasn't an exceptional asset to protecting the human race, but she was extremely compassionate. The woman had a way of brightening up any room and Nile used her as a secretary of sorts. Nicole had also been exclusively dating a soldier from the Garrison. Until he was murdered by a fellow soldier during an infight.

'Wait...', Annie thought to herself, 'Isn't Trent scheduled for execution today?'

Trent had been the one to murder Jovan. This fact may possibly be why Nicole was slacking today. Annie had never been in love with anyone. Yet she had imagined if she ever had been and they were murdered by someone over something senseless. She probably would be somewhere mourning during the execution as well. Either that would be the case or she would be disguised as the one ending them.

\-----------

"Nicole?" Annie knocked on the woman's door. There was a muffled sob coming from inside the room. "Are you alright? Nicole?"

A mildly loud cry emanated from behind the door and it sounded like she was experiencing intense pain. Whether it had been emotional or physical Annie couldn't tell. It sounded terrible. Excruciating.

"I am coming in your room, Nicole." Annie said while taking in a breath. She was trying to steel her nerves for the comforting she was sure to give. An action which made her highly uncomfortable.

The door she opened slowly and she had to hold back a gasp. Nicole's white bedding was saturated in blood, it was streaked along the floor as if she had slipped on it, and in the corner was Nicole. She had pulled her knees to her chest and her arms were folded between them.

"Nicole, did you hurt yourself?" Annie asked eyes wide and scanning her for injuries. "I need to see where you're hurt."

The woman's eyes looked up at her under a fringe of hair. They were puffy, veins strained, and had bags under them. She looked nothing like the joyful officer she paraded around as.

Annie starting to wonder if she had harmed herself. Who could really blame her?

"Did you harm yourself, Nicole?" Annie spoke the question carefully.

"No. Of course not. Why? Why would I?!" Nicole bitterly raised her voice at the young officer. "Why? Because of that bastard who killed my Jovan?"

Annie gave a small nod.

Nicole's face contorted to one of frustration. 

"If you didn't harm yourself or were injured...." 

"I miscarried." The two words were above barely a whisper.

Annie still managed to catch the words albeit barely.

'Fuck. How do I even begin to...' Annie quickly tried to think of ways to handle this. This would probably not be the last time either in this type of work. Where she would have to deal with this type of situation. Annie would have to learn fast. 'Do I say 'I am sorry'?'

"Should I get someone from the medical staff?" Annie pointed to the door.

"Probably. I would rather just.." Nicole's voice came out sounding broken. A batch of fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Her chest began heaving and she cried out as her body shuddered - more blood flowing from her. 

Annie could see something between the woman's legs. The sight almost made her feel ill. The top of the baby's head protruding. When she had shuddered her legs bowed showing what she was trying to hide.

'Oh god. How could she have hidden this for so long?' Annie thought to herself. She had gained a little bit of weight, but there was no roundness associated with expecting.

"I am going to go get some help." The young officer told the woman.

\-------------

"Chief Nile, Sir." Annie stood in the doorway to Nile's Office at attention. "I have news to report."

"At ease Annie." Nile leaned back in his chair,spinning around to look at her, arms crossed against his chest. "I told you to fetch Nicole. My paper work is already piling up and its not going to file itself. What is the news?"

"Nicole is incapacitated for duty at the moment." She told him in a level tone. 

Nile stared at Annie waiting for more information to go on. 

'Please don't make me state her personal business.' When she realized that is exactly what he wanted. 'God damn it.'

"She suffered a miscarriage and she had to deliver the deceased child." Annie explained in a rushed sort of way. "I found her in need of medical assistance. She asked for me to stay with her through the process."

The chief made a humming sound to acknowledge her explanation. Nile made the chair rock back and forth as he thought of how to reply.

"I am sorry for both of her losses. However life goes on. She may also have to be reprimanded for hiding such a condition in the first place." Nile sighed before continuing. "Don't look at me like that Annie. I don't get to make that decision. That is the right of the capitol - their jurisdiction." He seemed slightly uncomfortable. "If it were up to me. I would let it slide. Who could blame her for wanting to hold onto that last piece of Jovan? He was a great man. A terrific soldier."

Annie nodded in consideration of his words. She remembered after they rushed Nicole into the infirmary. The screaming coming from the woman, the emotional exhaustion driving her to incoherency, and when the baby was fully birthed. He was beautiful. Of course small due to the gestation - not being near full term. None the less he was perfect. 

There had been a part of her that wished despite the scenario. Somehow he would have shocked all of them and had begun to mewl like infants do. He never did. And once his body was exposed to the world. In the distance a bell in the tower rung solemnly. Signaling the sentencing had been carried out.

"Yeah, he must have been exceptional. For Nicole to have held on so tightly." Annie stated in a somber way.

Nile released her for usual duty.

\---------------

"Annie?" Nicole greeted the young officer with a hug. "What are you doing here?" A warm breeze blew a tendril of hair out of place. She tucked it behind her ear.

"Yeah...I was off duty today and was walking along this way, when I saw you over here." Annie motioned her head toward the area beside them, with her hands in her pockets.

They were standing in the middle of the cemetery. Jovan's headstone stood big and grabbed at your attention. Next to it was a smaller one - their child that had been lost previously.

"I did get into some trouble during my arraignment; for hiding the fact that I was pregnant. Nothing major as a punishment." Nicole knelt down and placed a hand on her child's marker. "Pixis was the kindest." She laughed in her familiar uplifting way. "He allowed for this despite Zackly's protests."

"That was very noble of him." Annie wasn't surprised. Pixis was known to be lenient and to wear his heart on his sleeve. "I am meeting some friends. Would you like to come along?"

Nicole seemed a bit apprehensive at the question. She looked back at what was left of her small family - only memorial reminders. Then she nodded before walking off with Annie.

Annie secretly wishing all the best for the woman. Whom she decided to become more acquainted with.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it had the possibility to go deeper. Or even be more overly dramatic. However I didn't want something like this to be angsty. I wanted it to be pure and to keep it simple. A situation like that doesn't need complexity. In the end it speaks for itself.
> 
> \------------
> 
> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
